Kingdom Hearts: Marvel (Agent Carter Season 1)
About These are Issues that tie Into Kingdom Hearts: Marvel. Summary - Yensid worries for Riku turning Inhuman and reveals that the Keyblade warriors and their protectors (Goofy, Mickey, etc) are taking a test. - He states that even Kairi in the past is failing the test. - Howard Stark enlists Kairi, Minnie, Scrooge and Peggy to go undercover and team them up with Edwin Jarvis. - Whenever Scrooge comes across a relic, he wants to keep It, even if It's dangerous. - Young Xehanort goes into the past to make sure that Kairi and her friends stay there and away from Sora, Riku and the rest. Issues (Episodes) '- Issue 96: Now is Not the End' Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis Boss: Sasha Domidov/Leet Brannis Kairi, Peggy and co. Are contacted by old acquaintance Howard Stark when he is framed for unleashing his deadliest weapons and can trust no one else. To help the team clear Stark's name, he insists his butler, Edwin Jarvis, be at their beck and call -- whether they like it or not. Edwin reveals, after seeing Kairi's Keyblade, that Howard Stark is trying to replicate the Keyblade, leaving Kairi in shock. The issue ends with the Young Xehanort Clone looking down at Kairi and Yensid revealing that the warrioras of the Keyblade are failing a test and that "the adaptation has begun." '- Issue 97: Bridge and Tunnel' Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis Boss: Miles Van Ert/Sasha Domidov Howard Stark's deadliest weapon has fallen into enemy hands, and only Kairi, Scrooge, Minnie and Agent Carter can recover it. But can they do so before their undercover mission is discovered by SSR Chief Dooley and Agent Thompson? Peggy, Kairi, Scrooge and Minnie are annoyed to find out that the radio company named their characters as Betty Carver, Mary, Missy and Stooge McBuck in their Captain America serials. Kairi begins to question Stark and his reason for recreating her Keyblade, while her memories begin to be tampered, as well. During a trip to the farm, Scrooge Is trying to resist taking a few bombs and selling them for money. Young Xehanort poses as Hugh Jones' butler, under the alias of Trona Hex. '- Issue 98: Time and Tide' Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis Boss: Jerome Zandow Kairi, Peggy and Minnie find life at the Griffith Hotel unbearable, especially Scrooge who is hired as their butler and who finds the job degrading for his social standard. As Kairi, Agent Carter and co. closes in on Howard Stark's stolen technology, Peggy's secret mission could unravel when the SSR arrests Jarvis and a secret is revealed. Soon, Kairi encounters Young Xehanort's clone as "Trona Hex," pretending to help, but is secretly making sure that Kairi stays in the past. Kairi discovers to her horror that Stark's blueprints for a replica Keyblade are In the hands of Leviathan, as Jerome has already delivered It to his boss. '- Issue 99: The Blitzkrieg Button' Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis. Boss: Cobra Mysterious Soldier Kairi and Peggy may be in more trouble than usual when fugitive Howard Stark suddenly returns for mysterious reasons. And Chief Dooley chases a new clue all the way to Europe that threatens to destroy Kairi and Peggy's future at the SSR. Kairi tries to convince Howard to not replicate the Keyblade, as It Is not meant for just anyone. Howard simply replies with "This is war, honey. You need to make the best that you got." Later, Young Xehanort's clone Is hiring himself at the SSR under his alias, Trona Hex, offering his services In exchange for secrets. '- Issue 100: The Iron Ceiling' Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Peggy Carter, Dum Dum Dugan, Happy Sam Sawyer, Junior Juniper, Pinky Pinkerton. Boss: Gemini Mysterious Soldier Kairi, Peggy, Minnie and Scrooge are finally trusted with a mission and calls upon her trusted Howling Commandos squad for backup, with new members, such as Happy Sam Sawyer, Junior Juniper and Pinky Pinkerton. But their cover could be at risk when SSR Cheif Roger Dooley also sends Agent Jack Thompson, as he wants to see if that "key" that Kairi holds is dangerous, thinking that it is one of Howard Stark's inventions, thanks to whispers from "Trona Hex." '- Issue 101: A Sin to Err' Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Peggy Carter. Boss: Trona Hex & Sousa Kairi and Peggy discover the shocking truth about Leviathan but doesn't realize that their true enemies are even closer than they imagined. Meanwhile, Sousa, with misguided help from "Trona Hex," close to confirming the truth about Peggy, Kairi and co, and may just put them In the crosshairs of the SSR. Sousa confirms his suspicions as he is unable to find any records listing of Kairi, Scrooge or Minnie's existence. Meanwhile, Trona Hex begins conversing with Vanitas and Replica, telling them that Kairi, Minnie and Scrooge are forgetting, but they still know that they don't belong to the past. Dottie encounters the team, knocks out Peggy, Minnie and Scrooge and kidnaps Kairi. Peggy and the rest are taken In by the SSR. '- Issue 102: SNASU' Playable Character: Kairi Boss: Young Xehanort's clone & Leviathan Mysterious Soldier Peggy and co. are cornered and more vulnerable than ever as Leviathan makes their move against them. As the SSR zeroes in on Howard Stark, they may pay the ultimate price as they find their true enemy is closer than they realized. While Kairi Is kidnaped by Dottie Underwood, "Trona Hex" shows up and finally reveals himself for who he really Is, Young Xehanort's Clone and that he controls the mysterious soldiers. Dottie reveals that Leviathan tried to replicate the Keyblade, according to Howard Stark's blueprints, but they kept failing. They now want to get Information out of Kairi and find out how to weild one. Before Roger Dooley sacrifices his life, he makes Kairi and Peggy promise to get rid of Ivchenko, revealing himself to be Doctor Faustus, and Dottie. '- Issue 103: Valediction' Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Peggy Carter, Edwin Jarvis, Howard Stark Boss: Dr. Faustus/Dottie Underwood/Young Xehanort's clone Peggy faces the full fury of Leviathan, as Howard Stark makes his return in the explosive season final battle. Kairi faces Young Xehanort's full wrath as he discovers that she refuses to forget Sora and that she knows that she does not belong In the past. Before fighting Dottie, she reveals a keyblade made by Leviathan, which fails to work and self destructs. As a reward, Kairi, Peggy, her friend Angie, Scrooge and Minnie are allowed to live In his mansion. As an added bonus, the blueprints for a keyblade replica has been destroyed. '- Issue 104: Duel with Time' Playable Character: Kairi Assistant Characters: Minnie, Scrooge McDuck, Peggy Carter Boss: Tarantula Mysterious Soldiers & Young Xehanort's Clone After the final battle with Leviathan, Kairi, Scrooge and Minnie find themselves relocated to another SSR facility. They are assaulted by Young Xehanort's Clone who fights the team and tries desperately hard to make Kairi forget 100% of who she is. However, she confesses that her memories may be false, but she will not forget the boy and that she will latch onto that memory as long as she lives, in order to not lose herself. Young Xehanort makes the same promise and plans on visiting her, to make sure she does not remember, and thus, try not to get back to her own time. Quotes Kairi: Well, Peggy, you won't retrieve the Zodiac alone! Minnie Mouse: We have been through a lot during the incident at the Hydra base! Scrooge McDuck: We are here for ya, lassie! We will help ya retrieve Zodiac with ya! Peggy Carter: Kairi, Minnie, Scrooge... how can I say no to my best war chaps! ''- Kairi, Minnie, Scrooge and Peggy in Issue (Agent Carter)''